


Ying Yang

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Duo/Heero/OMC, Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Original Character(s), Preventers (Gundam Wing), Voyeurism, Yaoi, by Aya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Aya--"I've got a new assignment for you, Maxwell."Duo squinted up at Une and made a face. He was in the middle of finishing about a ton of paperwork from his last assignment and he wasn't really looking forward to another one so soon. "What have you got for me now, woman? If it involves dressing in drag again you can go bug Quatre or Wufei..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"I've got a new assignment for you, Maxwell."   
  
Duo squinted up at Une and made a face. He was in the middle of finishing about a ton of paperwork from his last assignment and he wasn't really looking forward to another one so soon. "What have you got for me now, woman? If it involves dressing in drag again you can go bug Quatre or Wufei..."   
  
She shook her head and smirked. "Nothing like that, Duo. You will be working with Yuy on this one."   
  
Duo sat back in his chair and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like pairing Heero and me up," he said with a smirk. Everyone knew that the two were lovers, and they made it quite obvious. Une had a thing about it being dangerous to put them together on assignments because they distracted each other or some such nonsense.   
  
"Well Duo, this assignment suits both of you perfectly." Just as the words were out of her mouth, Heero approached the two of them.   
  
"New mission?"   
  
Une nodded and handed a file at each of them. "You two are going undercover as employees of a man named Shin Stone. That's his alias, real name is unknown. He is a terrorist and his base of operations is on Earth, in America. He has been taking out many important politicians all over Earth, and he is planning to assassinate Relena Peacecraft."   
  
Duo snorted. "So that doesn't explain why you are pairing us up. Everyone wants to kill Relena _\--_ it isn't anything new."   
  
Heero tugged his braid lightly, as if telling him to shut up.   
  
"Stone hired two very well known assassins to take out Ms. Peacecraft. Little is known about them, and he only knows their codenames. Ying and Yang. They are the best of the best and we just happened to have taken them into custody three days ago. You two are going in as them."   
  
"And?" Duo asked impatiently.   
  
Une shot him a look, and rolled her eyes. "Ying and Yang are male, homosexual, and lovers. The only description Stone was given was that they are beautiful, and very sexual. They are very open about their sex life and don't mind getting physical in public."   
  
Duo smirked. "Neither do we."   
  
Une made a face. "Yes, half the staff and I are very aware of that. And although for this mission you are required to be openly affectionate, when you get back you are to behave professionally. I don't want a repeat of the copy machine incident," she said sternly.   
  
Heero smirked at his lover. After that he would never look at a copy machine in the same way again. Duo was certainly inventive when it came to sex.   
  
"Yang is very possessive over Ying, and mainly the strong silent type. Ying is outgoing and downright slutty at times. Yuy _\--_ you're Yang, Maxwell _\--_ you're Ying. I want every piece of information you can get off his computers. Stone is to be taken in alive. You leave tomorrow and I expect you to be done in two or three days. Relena is supposed to be killed on the weekend. That will be all gentlemen."   
  
Duo watched her walk away and grinned at Heero. "Well babe, I can't say I won't enjoy this assignment."   
  
Heero grunted and leaned in close to Duo. "Don't get to in character, Maxwell. If you touch anyone else... omae o korosu."   
  
The ex-Shinigami pilot smirked and kissed his koi on the nose. "Don't worry Hee-Chan, I've only got eyes for you."   
  
Heero smirked and graced him with a sloppy kiss. "Keep it that way."   
  
+  
  
~ Earth. America: Old Southern California ~   
  
"You sure this is the right place?" Duo asked as he plopped down on a bench. "It's a real dump."   
  
Heero shrugged. "The van is picking us up here."   
  
"Well it better come soon. I'm getting bored."   
  
Heero eyed his lover hungrily. The violet-eyed man was clad in skintight leather pants that hung low on his hips, a tight half top and knee high boots. He looked damned sexy and if it weren't for the long leather coat he was wearing Heero would have some trouble hiding his erection.   
  
Duo looked up at him and smirked. "I know that look..." he murmured and sauntered over to where Heero was leaning against a brick wall. "Did I ever tell you how fucking hot you look in leather baby?" Duo pressed his body against Heeros' and ran his tongue along the ex-pilots jaw.   
  
Heero shivered and pinned the little tease against the wall. "You look hotter," he growled and kissed the shorter man hungrily. Duo moaned against his lips, and began thrusting his hips against Heeros. A low groan escaped the Japanese mans lips as Duo continued to grind their erections together. He didn't really care that they were in public... it was late anyway and if people were actually out at this hour they should expect to see some pretty wild things. Besides... it was a part of the mission.. yeah.   
  
"OH FUCK!" Duo cried out when Heero suddenly pinched his nipples. He collapsed against the wall, nearly sobbing as Heero trailed fiery kisses down his neck, simultaneously grinding against his throbbing cock.   
  
Through his passion-induced haze Duo became aware of a vehicle pulling up to the curb. "H.. Heero we got company," he gasped through each kiss.   
  
"Fuck company," Heero growled and pounded his hips harder against Duos. They came at the same time, and Duo sagged into Heeros muscular arms.   
  
The ex-Wing pilot turned around and eyed the men standing behind them through heavy lidded eyes. "What the fuck do you want?" he asked flatly, still supporting Duo with one arm.   
  
"Uh... " The young blonde man seemed to be at a loss of words. His blue eyes were glued to Duo and he was practically salivating.   
  
"Mr. Stone sent us," an older man interrupted, although he was also ogling the two young men.   
  
"Good. Now put your fucking eyes back in your sockets before I rip them out," Heero said coolly, addressing the blonde man.   
  
"Yes.. Sir. Sorry sir.. This way," he stammered, tearing his eyes away from 'Ying.' Heero smirked and smacked Duos' ass lightly, before nudging him in the direction of the van. When they were both inside, Duo straddled Heeros' lap and began kissing him again.   
  
"Dave, How long until we get back to the mansion?" Rick, (the blonde man) asked the older man.   
  
Dave looked at his watch and grunted, as he started the engine. "Two hours, maybe more."   
  
Rick groaned and glanced in the rear view mirror at the two beautiful men in the back. They were practically fucking right there... and it was turning him on way too much.   
  
"Drive fast," he said shortly and crossed his legs.   
  
His job was never easy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Aya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Shin Stone took pride in his appearance. He was a striking man, and since his mother was Japanese and his father American, he was also rather exotic looking. Jet black hair, gray eyes, and a slight tan. Yes... He was very pleased with his looks.   
  
Shin sat down at his desk and smiled slightly. The two assassins would be here shortly, and he was dying to meet them. He did not plan to talk about business right off the bat, because he was in the middle of hosting a party. He planned to get to know the two mysterious men very well.   
  
As if on cue, someone knocked on the door and Rick stepped in. "Goodness, Ricky, what on earth happened to your face?" The young man was sporting a black eye and a bloody lip.   
  
Rick grimaced and shrugged sheepishly. "Mr. Yang did not like the way I was looking at Mr. Ying," he mumbled.   
  
Shin raised both eyebrows. "Please do show them in."   
  
When the two young men stepped in the room, Shin couldn't keep himself from gasping out loud. They were stunningly beautiful and dangerous all at the same time. The shorter one had long silky hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail, his eyes a stunning amethyst color. The other was just as gorgeous with deep blue eyes and spiky dark hair that seemed to be permanently unruly. Both young men were clad in black leather, and the taller of the two had a possessive arm around the others waist. He was eyeing Shin warily.   
  
Shin stood up and smiled warmly at them. "Welcome to my home."   
  
"Are you Stone?" the dark haired one demanded.   
  
Shin raised an eyebrow. "Please do call me Shin."   
  
"Hn."   
  
"I'm Ying... this is my Yang," the longhaired beauty said with a saucy grin.   
  
Shin gestured for them to sit down before he continued. "I already know your code names, won't you grant me the pleasure of telling me your real names at least?"   
  
"Well... if you insist on it, you can call me Max. This gorgeous hunk of man here is Yui," Duo informed the man with a wink. He ignored Heeros glare and smiled flirtatiously at Shin.   
  
"Can we get on with this? What's the job?" Heero snapped irritably.   
  
"Oi oi, it is the middle of the night, and I am in the middle of hosting a party for my associates. I tell you what, go to your room and freshen up; then you can come down and enjoy the party if you choose. Tomorrow morning we will discuss business," he said with another smile.   
  
Heero glared at the man. "I didn't come here to party."   
  
Duo ran his long fingers through Heeros mop of hair and smiled seductively. "Yui - Chan... I wouldn't mind a little pleasure before business," he said lightly, before giving the Japanese man a long lingering kiss.   
  
Shin raised an eyebrow at their display, but looked at Heero expectantly.   
  
When they broke apart Heero gave Shin a look. "Fine. Business tomorrow."   
  
"Good!" Shin said cheerfully. He pressed a button on what appeared to be an intercom, and asked someone named Linda to come in. Almost immediately a small dark haired lady in a tiny maid uniform came in. She smiled at Duo and Heero. "I'll show you to your room."   
  
"Hn." Heero grunted and followed her out, before casting one last glare in Shins' direction.   
  
Shin watched them go and pursed his lips together. They were more than he had expected and he was pleasantly surprised. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen them somewhere before...  
  
+

"So as I was saying, the plan would be much more effective if -- " Shin stopped talking abruptly and stared at the vision in front of him.  
  
"Mr. Stone? Is there a problem?" Dave asked with a frown. Shin smiled and gestured towards the staircase where Yui and Max were making their way down. The two assassins had captured the attention of just about everyone in the room.   
  
Max wore his long hair in the same loose ponytail; his wide luminous eyes were outlined with what appeared to be violet eyeliner. He wore black vinyl leather pants that fit him like a second skin, and a black cropped shirt that exposed his well-defined abs. There was a simple black and silver choker around his neck, and what appeared to be a silver chain was hooked to it; the chain went down his chest where it encircled his waist meeting at his belly button with a small silver clasp.   
  
Yui was clad in metallic gray leather pants, and a matching vest. He wore no shirt underneath, and his eyes were lined with coal, full lips painted red. The both of them screamed sex and all eyes were glued to them when they began to dance.   
  
Shin bit his lip and tried to ignore the stirring in his groin as he watched the two assassins move against each other in perfect rhythm to the beat of the music. Yui wrapped his arms around Max's waist, grinding his hips sensually against the others. Max responded by tangling his fingers in his lovers' unruly hair and closing his eyes. Those full red lips parted and although Shin couldn't hear him, he was sure that a moan escaped that perfect mouth.   
  
"They certainly are interesting," Dave murmured.   
  
Shin nodded in agreement, but he never took his eyes off the spectacle of the two lovely assassins. The song was ending but that didn't stop the two men from moving against each other. In fact... Yui appeared to be guiding Max to a small leather couch.   
  
They weren't the only couple openly making love.. But they certainly were the most captivating. Even as the thought crossed Shin's mind, Max pushed Yui down in the chair and the Japanese man smiled sexily at his longhaired lover. Max smirked and settled on the floor between Yui's spread legs, leaning up for a slow kiss as he simultaneously unzipped the mans skin tight jeans.   
  
Shin gasped softly and leaned against the wall, allowing his hand to go down and slowly stroke his own throbbing arousal. Dave's eyes widened at his bosses actions, and he edged away.   
  
Gray eyes watched intently as Max freed Yui's straining member and began to slowly lick it up and down like a popsicle. Long fingers tangled themselves in impossibly long chestnut hair as Max's head began to bob up and down faster as he sucked his lovers cock.   
  
Shin's eyes went up to Yui's mouth. The young man was panting harshly as he thrust into his koi's willing mouth. He was murmuring something.. but Shin could not make the out words over the music.   
  
Shin stroked faster, as Yui began to thrust at a more urgent pace. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, Yui's head dropped back and he cried out softly as he came deeply in his lovers' mouth. Shin groaned as he also reached his limit and came in his pants.   
  
Withdrawing his hand slowly, Shin licked his lips and straightened his clothes. He looked around and saw that either everyone was dancing, having sex, or eyeing Yui and Max. Thankfully no one had been looking at him. His cheeks flooded with color and he chuckled a little. These two were definitely affecting him.   
  
He looked up and blushed even redder as he realized that Max was watching him with an amused grin. The fey creature turned back to Yui and kissed him deeply, before hopping off of his lap. Shin found watched curiously as Max sauntered over to him, until they were face to face.   
  
"Enjoy the show Shin-chan?" the smaller man breathed.   
  
Shin swallowed and looked over at Yui. Those heavy lidded blue eyes were glued to them, half closed and still filled with lust.   
  
"Anou... I um.. "   
  
Max laughed amusedly, and pulled Shin towards the center of the room. "Dance with me," he said softly... not really making it a request.   
  
Shin nodded kind of dazedly and obediently began to move with the little tease to the music. He soon found that dancing with Max was ten times more arousing than watching him, and was sporting another hard on in exactly one minute. The dark haired terrorist wrapped his arms tightly around Max, and began rubbing into him with abandon.   
  
Max responded by chuckling mischievously and unwinding himself from Shins grip. He danced just out of reach and spun around so that they were ass to cock. Shin nearly cried out when Max began grinding his pert little rear against his arousal, still somehow remaining in perfect rhythm with the music.   
  
Shins squeezed his eyes shut and clutched Maxs hips, as the little devil ground against him harder. When he orgasmed, he held onto Max so hard he was sure that the young man yelped.   
  
His eyes slowly opened.. And the pounding in his ears stopped. Max spun around and smiled up at him brightly. "Thanks for the dance Shin-chan," he chirped and kissed him on the nose, before sashaying slowly away.   
  
Shin nodded and licked his lips hungrily as he watched the man walk away. Then he slowly looked up.. And his gray eyes widened.   
  
A pair of dark blue eyes pinned him to the spot, and Shin cringed under the intensity of the glare. Something told him... as the leather clad man glared at him murderously.. that Yui was not very pleased.   



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Aya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Heero stood up slowly, his eyes narrowed into slits. No one touched Duo but him.. No one.. Not even on a mission. He watched as Shin began backing away from him, and in one quick movement he had the man pinned against the wall, one hand gripping his throat.   
  
"He - Yui! What the hell are you doing?" Duo shouted.   
  
He would have to be dealt with later.   
  
"Now Yui... don't lose your temper. We were only dancing," Shin said smoothly.   
  
Heero sneered and slammed the terrorist against the wall roughly, ignoring the guns that were being pointed at him by Shin's bodyguards. "You don't touch him. Ever. Or I will kill you; I don't care how many fucking bodyguards you have."   
  
Said bodyguards tensed and looked anxiously at their boss. Shin gave them a strained smile. "I'll handle this, leave us be."   
  
"But sir.. " Dave started to object, but was silenced with one steely-eyed glare from his boss. The other men obediently backed off.   
  
Shin focused his attention on the man gripping his throat. "Yui, remember what you are here for. Don't let a little incident like this ruin everything. Max and I were merely dancing, nothing more. I know the two of you are in love and I would not come between that. A terrorist I am, but a home wrecker I am not," he said with a smirk.   
  
Heero said nothing, but dropped the man unceremoniously to the floor. "Touch him again, and I _will_ kill you," he said shortly and walked away, dragging Duo behind him.   
  
Shin narrowed his eyes at the pair as they made their way upstairs.   
  
+  
  
Duo frowned when Heero shoved him roughly into their bedroom. He was pissed off. Heero was really starting to irritate him with this whole 'possessive' thing. He sincerely hoped that it was just a charade for the mission. What irritated him even more was that they had to keep up the charade in their room because it was monitored. Duo was prepared for a lecture from his lover, but he was not prepared for the fist that slammed into his face.   
  
"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" the-ex Wing pilot snarled.   
  
Duo stared at his lover in shock. Out of all the things they had been through together, all of the arguments and the disagreements... Heero had never hit him like that. And Duo would be damned if he started now. "What the hell is your problem?" he exclaimed angrily.   
  
Heero yanked him up by the hair and pinned him against the wall. Something told Duo that this wasn't an act anymore, the look of anger in Heero's eyes was very real.   
  
"What did I tell you before we left? Do you remember what I said?" the Japanese man hissed in his ear.   
  
Duo flinched and nodded stiffly. "You said that if I touch anyone else you would kill me."   
  
Heero nodded and gripped the smaller man's shoulders. "Why do you do this to me? Do you like making me angry and jealous? Does it turn you on?"   
  
Duo gaped at him in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? We were just dancing! I was just having fun and you are acting like I fucked him or something!" he snapped angrily.   
  
"You might as well have. That asshole was grinding his cock into your ass so hard I'm surprised that he didn't lose it right there," Heero sneered.   
  
Duo smirked and suddenly grabbed his crotch roughly. "Something tells me that you liked the show baby," he purred as he kneaded the large bulge in Heero`s pants.   
  
Heero's eyes darkened with lust and he growled softly. "You ever let him touch you like that again.. And I will kill you both." Then he crushed his mouth against those soft cherry colored lips.   
  
Duo moaned under the onslaught and gave into his own passion. Although he was still angry about being hit, Heero's talented tongue was slowly driving all those unpleasant thoughts out of his mind.   
  
"You want me?" Heero growled in his ear after they finally came up for air. The violet eyed boy moaned helplessly and nodded. "Say it!" Heero grunted as he began pulling down his lover's skintight pants.   
  
"I.. I want you!" Duo gasped finally.   
  
"Good boy," Heero purred and pulled away long enough so that his partner could step out of the pants that were now pooled around his ankles. Duo reached out for him, but he took another step back and gave him an evil smirk. "No touching until I say so. Tonight we do things on my terms."   
  
"Don't we always?" Duo groaned.   
  
"Hn. Go over to the bed and get on all fours," Heero said coolly.   
  
As if he were in a trance, Duo obediently climbed onto the bed and got into the requested position. He heard the rustle of clothes behind him and knew that Heero was getting undressed. The thought alone only made him harder and an impatient growl escaped his throat. When Heero finally got behind him, Duo licked his lips in anticipation of what would happen next. Except what he thought was going to happen... did not.   
  
Heero smacked his ass hard.   
  
"OW! Christ Heer - Yui what the hell did you do that for!?" Duo complained.   
  
"You were a very naughty boy and you need to be punished," Heero said calmly, and he smacked that pert little bottom again. Duo bit his lip and whimpered as his lover continued to abuse his poor ass. It hurt like hell, but he had to admit that a little pain turned him on. Sure enough his erection only seemed to get harder... If that was at all possible.   
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Heero stopped spanking him and admired his work. With a smirk he licked each muscular thigh up and down, before gently biting one rosy buttock. The Japanese man swiped his tongue across Duo's puckered entrance before swirling his tongue deep inside of it. Duo cried out helplessly when Heero reached around him and began to slowly stroke his arousal. Between that and the pressure of his tongue delving deep inside him, Duo felt like he was going insane.   
  
".. o god.. please harder.." he wailed as Heero pumped his rigid flesh in an agonizingly slow rhythm. Heero squeezed hard and stroked the tiny slit at the head of his cock.   
  
Then in one quick movement Heero had him on his back, and was taking his entire length deep in his mouth. Duo clutched his hair desperately, wide violet eyes threatening to roll back in his head as he thrust into that warm wet suction.   
  
Duo's cries got louder and more frantic and finally he came deep in his lover's mouth. Heero climbed up Duo's body, and kissed him deeply.   
  
"I love you," he whispered softly, after the smaller boy was curled around his body securely.   
  
Duo blinked at him sleepily and smiled. "I love you too.. but if you ever hit me again, I hit back."   
  
Heero frowned, but nodded. "Understood."   
  
+  
  
Back on the first floor, Shin sat in his office watching the two boys enviously. He wished he had what they did.. that kind of hot, fiery love. But he didn't, so he had to settle for jerking off as he watched the two of them make love.   
  
Through half closed lids, Shin eyed each boy. They were both so beautiful, and he knew he had seen them before.. somewhere. He couldn't hear what they had said to each other just now, but now Yui was watching his small lover sleep. Shin sighed and reached forward to shut off the monitor, but before he did something strange happened.   
  
Yui looked directly at the hidden camera and smirked. "He's mine."   
  
Shin scowled and cut the thing off. "We'll see about that."   



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Surprisingly, Duo was the first to rise the next morning. He had been restless the entire night and was plagued with dreams of Heero shooting him and Shin. The part where Shin got shot didn't really upset him since the man was a criminal anyway, but the idea of Heero killing him over such a simple thing bothered him. He had survived the L2 plague, and two wars, so he was not about to go out because of a jealous lover. Duo had been in abusive relationships before and if that is what Heero wanted to make this, he would get out.

"Such a beautiful face should not be creased with a frown."  
  
Duo resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Shin. "Good morning," he said flatly.  
  
The gray-eyed man was already dressed in a black suit, and he had a smug smile plastered on his face. "I think it is time that we discussed the reason why you two are here," Shin said coolly.  
  
Duo shifted uncomfortably. Something was up, he could tell. "..Ok let's just wait for Yui to come down," he said, and tugged self consciously at the hem of his silk robe.  
  
"Ah, yes.. Yui.. And perhaps you should go put some decent clothes on, ne?"  
  
Duo couldn't help but smile. "I'm perfectly decent in this. Why... don't you think I look nice?" he added with an adorable pout.  
  
Shin gave him a feral smile. "You look positively delicious. "  
  
"Listen Shin, I'm sorry about last night. Yui is really possessive, I hope there are no hard feelings," Duo said, suddenly feeling like he should change the subject.  
  
Shin smiled and leaned against the wall. "I can't say that I blame the man, if I had someone as beautiful as you, I would be just as possessive. But... " he paused and gently stroked the bruise on Duo's cheek. "But I would never hit you."  
  
Duo shifted uncomfortably and stepped back. "He lost his temper."  
  
"Ah. Does he lose his temper a lot? Tell me Max, how often does he hurt you? How often does he treat you like a possession and not a human being?"  
  
"Listen Shin. You don't know Yui or me so mind your own fucking business," Duo snapped.  
  
"No need to get hostile, I was merely asking you a question. It's just that I hate to see someone so lovely be hurt. He doesn't deserve you Max; I just want you to know that."  
  
Shin smirked when the shorter man turned back towards the window. The little assassin certainly did look gorgeous in the tiny black robe. It only went down to his upper thigh and showed off those exquisite long legs beautifully. An added effect was that his long hair had come undone from the ponytail and hung freely down his back. Shin ran his fingers through the chestnut strands and smiled. "Run along now. Go get Heero, and then we will talk."  
  
Duo froze. Heero... Not Yui. He spun around but the gray-eyed terrorist was already gone. "Shit." He muttered, then ran upstairs.  
  
+  
  
Duo stole a glance at his lover from the corner of his eye as they walked towards Shin's office and grimaced. Heero looked way to calm, it was almost scary. He wasn't even frowning.. He just had a blank empty look in his eyes; it was extremely disturbing. "Hee-Chan?"  
  
"What?" Heero snapped.  
  
Duo made a face. "Never mind." God. The guy was acting like it was his fault their cover had been blown. It had been a stupid idea anyway; did Une really think people hadn't been watching the news before and after the war?  
  
Suddenly Heero grabbed his hand a squeezed it reassuringly. Duo looked up and the Japanese man gave him a small smile. Feeling a little better, he pushed Shin's door open and walked in.  
  
"Ah, my two favorite assassins," Shin said cheerfully.  
  
Duo crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Cut the shit Stone, we know you know about us."  
  
"Ah yes. I know that my little assassins are actually my little Gundam pilots."  
  
"Ok. You know. What do you plan to do about it?"  
  
Shin leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Ying and Yang are really pilots 01 and 02. Very interesting indeed. The truth is I have not decided what to do, it all depends on what you tell me."  
  
Duo looked at Heero and raised an eyebrow. So he still thought they were Ying and Yang; maybe they weren't screwed after all. "The truth is this should not change anything Shin. We are here for a job, and you know we are the best people to do it. What does it matter if we used to be Gundam pilots?"  
  
Shin pursed his lips. "Why did the two of you become assassins? Why would you work to kill, after you stopped a war?"  
  
"Once a killer, always a killer," Heero said flatly.  
  
Duo looked at him sharply. Did he really believe that?  
  
"I see. Tell me why would you want a job to kill Relena Peacecraft after you protected her during the war? Why there were even rumors that you and the Peacecraft girl were going to be married," Shin said looking amused.  
  
The ex-Wing pilot scowled at him. "Rumors are called rumors for a reason," he snapped but looked at his longhaired lover and smirked in spite of himself. "Besides.. What would I want with her when I have him?"  
  
Heero leaned over and kissed Duo slowly, his hand coming up to cup the side of his face.  
  
Cobalt eyes met silver in an unspoken challenge.  
  
If Duo hadn't been so caught up in Heero's sudden gentleness he might have noticed the tension between the two men.  
  
Shin cleared his throat and gave them a strained smile. "Yes yes, how very touching. She is a rather dowdy girl, isn't she?"  
  
Duo pulled away from Heero and licked his lips. "Relena is very... wholesome. But whatever was or might have been between her and my Hee-Chan was over before it began."  
  
"Hee-Chan? How very cute. Does he also have a nickname for you 02?"  
  
"I would prefer if it you didn't address me by that number. Either call me Max or say 'hey you', just do not call me that."  
  
"How about we cut all the fucking small talk and talk business," Heero growled impatiently.  
  
Shin raised a slender eyebrow at him. "How do I know I can trust the two of you?"  
  
Duo leaned forward and smirked. "You can trust us to get the job done, but if you feel you can find someone better for the job... Tell us now so we won't waste anymore time here."  
  
The dark haired man sighed and looked out the window for a moment. "The job requires more... red work (1)... than I let on in the beginning."  
  
"If we had a problem with red work, we would not be in this line of business," Heero sneered.  
  
Shin glared at him but continued. "There is a conference on Saturday with Peacecraft and several representatives from countries all over the world. I don't just want Peacecraft taken out; I want the whole building destroyed."  
  
Duo blinked. "Why?"  
  
"I am not paying you to ask questions, Maxie."  
  
"Fine. Where is this conference?"  
  
"In Sanq, when do you plan to leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
Shin smiled. "Ok, then. Now that we have every thing settled, why don't you go have a look at the grounds. We'll have dinner later on."  
  
Heero opened his mouth to say something but Duo cut him off. "Ok, see you later." Then with a smile and a wink, he pulled his lover out of the room.  
  
+  
  
~One hour later~  
  
Rick swore under his breath and looked around the wooded area behind the mansion. "Fuck.. Lost them again." He muttered and hurried through the trees in search of the two assassins.  
  
+  
  
"That guy is just so fun to toy with," Duo snickered after they once again gave Rick the slip.  
  
Heero grunted and shifted so that Duo was in his lap. They were in a tree. A very large tree. The branch they were sitting on was about three yards long, so they could easily lie on it or even dance on it if the mood struck them.  
  
"We take him in tonight."  
  
Duo turned around so that he was facing his lover. "What's the plan?"  
  
"You are going to plant the bombs tonight while I distract him. Set the timer for at least two hours, to be sure we have everything covered --"  
  
"Then when the bombs go off, you hack into his computer and I take him down," Duo cut in.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Wouldn't it make more sense for me to distract him? After all I am his favorite," the violet-eyed boy said with a wicked grin.  
  
Heero glared at him. "That's why you're not going to."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Why are you suddenly acting so possessive?"  
  
"I was always possessive," Heero murmured as he caressed his lover's silky hair.  
  
Duo leaned into his touch and sighed. "But you never hit me."  
  
The Japanese boy paused, then buried his face in Duo's neck. "Gomen, Duo. Please forgive me."  
  
The smaller boy sighed and kissed Heero's forehead. "I'll forgive you. But if you ever do it again... " He let the sentence trail off. They sat in silence for a moment until Duo grinned and ran his hands down Heero's chest. "Have you ever done it in a tree Hee-Chan?"  
  
"No... But there is a first time for everything."  
  
+  
  
Rick kicked a rock and groaned. Where the hell could they have gone? He pulled out a small pair of binoculars and scanned the area. He was just about to give up when he saw a flash of something in the trees. What he saw nearly made him come in his pants.  
  
They were both completely naked. Yui was leaning forward on his knees, with Max's long legs thrown over his shoulders as he pumped into him violently.  
  
Rick almost dropped the binoculars when Max began to stroke his own arousal urgently, in time with his lover's thrusts.  
  
The whole scene was so lust inducing that the blonde man felt his cock harden. With one trembling hand still holding the binoculars, Rick slipped the other one into his pants.  
  
+  
  
"Ahh... Heero.. " Duo moaned desperately as his hand moved rapidly against his throbbing arousal. With another well-aimed thrust, Heero's cock slammed into his prostate hard. "Oh god yess.... Right there!" The longhaired boy wailed. He clutched at Heero with his free hand, clawing at his sweaty slippery flesh. Heero held onto Duo's slender hips as he began to thrust harder, moaning in pleasure as Duo bucked up to meet his frantic thrusts.  
  
Duo didn't even care that the rough bark of the tree was digging into his back, all that mattered was Heero's cock slamming into him. Another particularly violent thrust had him screaming inarticulately. Overcome with sensation he came right then, all over himself and Heero.  
  
Heero moaned and threw his head back as he thrust harder, hitting Duo's sweet spot repeatedly. He grabbed Duo by the hair and yanked him up for a desperate passionate kiss. After another few thrusts, he exploded inside of the boy, crying out against Duo's mouth.  
  
They stayed like that for several minutes, Heero's length still inside his lover, and their lips still crushed together in a hungry feverish kiss.  
  
Slowly they pulled apart, and laid on the rough bark of the tree. Duo shivered as a cool breeze washed over his heated flesh. "I think I like sex in trees."  
  
Heero chuckled and caressed his damp hair. "Baka."  
  
"Hey, I'm not the only one," Duo said with a snicker, as he peered over to a small grove of trees below them. "Ricky likes it, too; he's been watching the whole time."  
  
Heero snorted. "I know."  
  
Duo propped himself up on his elbows and watched as the blonde man pleasured himself. "Interesting."  
  
Heero smacked his ass. "Stop staring at him."  
  
The ex-Shinigami pilot grinned and kissed the tip of Heero's nose. "If you keep smacking my ass like that, next time you have to be on the bottom. That reminds me... where did you get lube from in a tree?"  
  
Heero smirked. "Secret."  
  
"Wierdo... "  
  
They got dressed and climbed back down the tree. As they passed where Rick was still sprawled on the ground by the grove, Duo smiled brightly and called out to him. "I hope you enjoyed the show!"  
  
The blonde bodyguard blushed furiously and tried to cover himself but his pants were by now around his ankles.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and yanked Duo away from the man. "Let's go. We have work to do." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Red work is a job that involves killing. I borrowed that term from Mathew Woodring Stover's Heart of Bronze. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Aya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

~ Evening ~  
  
The sun was setting and it cast a beautiful golden glow on the shiny wooden floor of the veranda. Heero shifted in the uncomfortable wooden chair and sighed. He was growing very irritated with Shin as the man chattered about everything and nothing. Heero kept reminding himself that he only had to put up with the man for a little while longer, then they could arrest him and be done with it.   
  
"I tell you Yui, I have been behaving myself all day but if Max keeps showing off for me I won't be able to restrain myself much longer."  
  
Heero glared at Shin but looked at his lover who was lounging along side the large pool.   
  
Duo was clad only in a tiny black thong; his entire body was wet and glistening from a recent dip in the pool. His long hair was loose and fanned out above his head, the sunlight highlighting several honey gold strands. He looked like a god.  
  
"Hn. Touch him and I'll break your hand."  
  
"Maybe he wants me to touch him. Ever think of that?"  
  
Heero watched as his partner casually dragged long fingers up and down his muscular chest, occasionally toying with a pink nipple.   
  
"Mmm... God what I would do to ram my cock into that sweet little ass."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed and he glared at Shin hatefully. The man was actually massaging his crotch, uncaring that Heero was looking right at him. "Watch you're fucking mouth, Stone. You're skating on thin ice."  
  
Shin smirked and moved his hand. "Oi oi! Calm down there, boy. I'm just looking, not touching. But I would really like it if you learned to share."  
  
"I don't share," Heero murmured as he watched Duo turn around to lay on his stomach, allowing his smooth muscular back to tan. The Japanese man eyed his lover's smooth firm buttocks hungrily and he had the sudden urge to ravish him right there.  
  
"So I gathered... Tell me, Yui, have you ever thought about having a threesome?"  
  
Heero's eyes widened a fraction and he stared at Shin incredulously. "Pardon?"  
  
"Threesome... three guys fucking each other. My cock up your ass... your cock up Max's ass.. Bumping and grinding... Ever thought about that?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Would you want to try it? I'm not as pretty as you or Max... but.. " He let the sentence trail off when Duo chose that particular time to stand up and stretch. Two sets of eyes watched as he dove into the pool and began to float casually, hair floating all around him.   
  
"... but... Well imagine that -- I forgot what I was saying," Shin gave him a sheepish grin.  
  
"That's because you are a worthless fool," Heero muttered and leaned back in the chair.  
  
The dark haired terrorist smirked, ignoring the insult. "You know what your problem is, Yui? You're scared of a little competition."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "You are hardly competition for me, Stone, and I do not see the need for you to continue talking to me. So just shut up already before _I_ shut you up."   
  
Shin snorted, unconcerned and began examining his nails casually. "That's your problem, Yui. You are too damn arrogant. You would like to believe that you have some kind of hold on Max. The kind of hold that prevents him from even so much as glancing at another male. However, it is that same arrogance that is going to drive him away."   
  
The Japanese ex pilot stood up and glared at the man. He didn't need to sit here and listen to this shit. Especially when they were coming out of the mouth of a lowlife terrorist scumbag. "Listen you little ba--"  
  
"Oi!! What are you guys looking so tense about over here?" Duo interrupted loudly as he came bounding up the steps to the veranda, he draped an arm around Heero's shoulders and grinned. "Talking about anything interesting?" he inquired.  
  
Shin smiled smoothly and looked up and down Duo's wet form. "No, just two terrorists chatting about the finer things in life."  
  
Duo gave him an odd look, but shrugged it off. "Well ok then. I'm gonna go take a quick shower, I'll leave you two to talk about whatever you two talk about."   
  
Before he could go Heero grabbed his wrist. "I think I'll go with you."   
  
Duo raised his eyebrows at his lover. "Why don't you stay here and get to know Shinny baby? I'll wash my hair and be down in a jiff. Sound like a plan?" he asked, emphasizing the word 'plan'.  
  
Heero grimaced and groaned inwardly. He had forgotten that he had to distract Shin while Duo set the bombs. With a scowl he pulled Duo against him and kissed the man in an overly possessive manner. "Hurry back." He mumbled against his lover's lips. Duo smirked and winked at both of them before sashaying away, his round tight ass swaying invitingly.   
  
"How did you get a beauty like that?" Shin asked shaking his head ruefully. "I mean, yeah, you're good looking but c'mon, kid, your social skills suck."  
  
Heero stared at him stonily; reminding himself yet again that he had to keep him distracted. He repeated the mantra 'Talk now, Kill later' in his head and it was strangely comforting. "We met on a mission."   
  
Shin nodded knowingly and smiled. "Aa I see. Let me guess, he was captured somewhere in a government prison, you rescued him and then you both rode off into the sunset or artificial sunset.. Heading towards a safe house where you made mad passionate love. "  
  
Heero snorted. "Actually when we met he shot me twice, then helped me escape from a Federation hospital, then we actually did go back to a safe house - but I stole parts from his Gundam and flew off," Heero said flatly.  
  
Shin sweat dropped. "Saa... then when did the humping get involved?"  
  
Heero grit his teeth in annoyance. Maybe he should have let Duo handle this after all. He was better at this conversation thing; but then Heero remembered the way Shin had been eyeing Duo's naked rear and banished the thought. "We were paired together for several missions. We were undercover at a school when we first had sex. It wasn't about feelings then, just two teenagers wanting to relieve some stress."  
  
Shin grinned knowingly. "But now it's about love?"  
  
Heero allowed a brief smile to cross his lips. "Aa."  
  
The older man leaned forward and smiled. "So tell me Yui, how's the sex? Is he as limber as he looks?"  
  
Blue eyes narrowed and Heero glared at him. "Couldn't you tell from your video cameras?"  
  
Shin faltered and blushed slightly. "Ano... "  
  
With a sigh, Heero looked out at the pool. This was getting annoying.  
  
+  
  
~ 9 minutes later ~   
  
Duo smirked evilly as he dodged Rick once again. In the past ten or so minutes he had planted seven small bombs all over the mansion without getting caught on camera once. Ah yes, being an ex-thief definitely had its advantages. Now for the big challenge, getting one near the camera in Shin's office. It wasn't powerful enough to destroy the entire room, but it would knock out the camera and that's all Duo needed. That way Heero could get easy access to the computer without interruptions while everyone else was running around trying to repair the damage done by the other bombs.  
  
The longhaired man slunk into the room and was about to perfect the art of placing a bomb near the camera without looking like he was placing a bomb near the camera when the door opened. Rick walked in blinking in surprise. "Max? What are you doing in Mr. Stone's office?"  
  
Duo smiled and leaned back against the desk. "Well I was looking for Shin, but I can't say I'm not happy to see you Ricky," he purred, looking the young blond man up and down with a predatory grin.  
  
Rick swallowed hard and wiped sweat from his brow. "Sir?" he asked uncertainly, his voice shaking.  
  
The longhaired man smirked and sauntered over to the far wall where he knew the camera was hidden. He crooked a finger and watched in amusement as Rick stumbled over to him. The poor guy seemed so confused and lost that Duo kind of felt sorry for him. When the blond security guard was in arms length of him, Duo grabbed him and pinned him to the wall, pressing his body flush against Rick's dark suit.  
  
Rick's mouth fell open and a moan escaped his lips as Duo rolled his hips expertly against the half-aroused flesh between his thighs. "M-Max... Oh gods," the blond man whimpered. Duo put both arms above Rick's head, bracing himself against the wall. He smoothly attached the small bomb to the back of the camera without Rick even picking up on the slight movement.   
  
Although the distraction really wasn't necessary anymore Duo began thrusting harder, getting painfully aroused from the activity. He bit his lip to muffle a moan and told himself that what Heero didn't know would not hurt him. Especially since it was for the sake of the mission. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, overwhelming guilt came with it - and Duo pulled away reluctantly.   
  
Rick's light blue eyes popped open and he stared at Duo in confusion."What's the matter?" he gasped out.   
  
Duo shrugged. "Well, if Yui were to come in here and see this he would probably blow your brains out."  
  
Rick stared at him in horror. "W.. What?"  
  
With a smile the violet-eyed man began guiding Rick to the door. "Don't worry we'll have plenty of time to finish this later. I don't want you getting hurt now." Rick really was a sweet kid - it was too bad that he would probably die later in some of the explosions. Duo's smile faltered and he stopped just outside of Shin's office. "Ricky - um how about meeting me in the forest in about an hour?"   
  
Rick smiled and he nodded eagerly. "Ok!"  
  
Duo chuckled and started to walk away. "See you later then." Well... that was one innocent death off his conscience.   
  
+  
  
"So how about that threesome?"   
  
Heero rolled his eyes and glanced at the door that led inside. It had been twenty minutes and Duo still was not back. Usually his small lover could get the same task done in half that time. "For the last time Stone - No." When he turned back to the dark haired terrorist he raised an eyebrow. The man was leaning so close to him that their noses were touching.   
  
"Give it some more thought," Shin murmured and boldly pressed his lips to Heero's.   
  
Instead of pulling back like Heero knew he should, he found himself strangely immobile as the older man began tonguing his lips languidly. It was more out of curiosity than anything else that he decided to part his lips and let Shin's tongue thrust into his mouth. After all the only person he had ever kissed was Duo and Heero had always wondered what it would be like to taste another man's lips.  
  
Shin kissed him slowly, sensually, and very passionately. Soon enough Heero found himself returning the kiss; threading his fingers through Shin's dark hair.   
  
"I leave you alone for a few minutes and you're trying to steal my boyfriend. Ch' Shin - you certainly are one horny fellow."  
  
Heero shoved Shin away and stood up abruptly. He looked at Duo with apologetic eyes and was surprised to see that instead of looking angry his lover seemed to be amused. Shin looked up at Duo with a grin. "I thought you were going to wash your hair."  
  
The longhaired man smirked and pulled Heero against him possessively. "I was, but then I decided that leaving my Yui-chan down here with you for so long would be a bad idea. And funny, that - I was right."  
  
Heero shifted uncomfortably and began pulling Duo towards the door. With a jaunty wave at Shin, Duo followed Heero inside. "Look, Duo, I don't know what came over - " Heero started but Duo silenced him with a wave of his hand.  
  
"It's forgotten already Heero, just don't let it happen again."   
  
The ex-Wing pilot kissed Duo on the cheek and smirked at him. "How long do we have?" He asked as they walked up the long winding staircase towards their room.   
  
Duo checked his watch and grinned. "About a half-hour. Whatever will we do to pass the time?" He asked with an innocent grin.   
  
Heero smirked and pushed Duo in their room roughly. "I can think of a few things."  
  
The longhaired man smirked and flopped down on the bed in a rather indecent sprawl. "Why don't you demonstrate a few of those things for me, Hee-chan?" He purred, laying back and letting his fingers slide beneath his shirt.  
  
Heero watched as his lover touched himself and he smirked before pouncing on the smaller man. He captured Duo's lips in a long soul searching kiss. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, knowing now that no other man could ever hold a candle to Duo. The kiss slowly became more feverish as Duo began grinding his hips into Heero's roughly. Long slender fingers found Heero's zipper and he yanked it down impatiently, reaching inside the pants to touch his lover's erection.   
  
At first contact Heero arched into his touch and moaned loudly, thrusting into Duo's hand. The violet-eyed man smirked and used his toes to pull down Heero's pants entirely. Still pumping his swollen organ roughly, Duo flipped them over so that he was on top of the Japanese man. He looked at his lover appreciatively and smirked again. Heero's head was thrown back; mouth hanging open as he moaned helplessly; his fingers were clawing at the bed desperately as Duo stroked faster.   
  
Although Duo was really enjoying the sight of his usually so dominant lover writhing on the bed wantonly, his own erection was now painfully hard and he desperately needed to relieve himself. Duo slowly pulled his hand away and nearly laughed out loud when Heero's eyes popped open; pinning Duo with a deadly glare. "Why the hell did you stop?" he demanded, his voice husky and rough.  
  
In one fluid motion, Duo was on his feet studying Heero with a little smile. "I'm afraid I have other plans for you, koi," he purred. "Turn around and get on all fours," he commanded coolly, mimicking Heero's words from the day before.  
  
Heero's lips turned up in a sexy grin and he obediently got into the requested position. Duo sighed and tilted his head to one side as he admired the erotic vision before him. Heero looked so sexy like that, only clad in a tight black shirt, bending over with that gorgeous ass raised in the air so invitingly. He stood there so long admiring that Heero actually turned slightly and glared at him over his shoulder. "Well? What the hell are you waiting for? Just fuck me!"   
  
Duo grinned and quickly unzipped his own skintight pants, revealing his lack of underwear and throbbing erection. He smoothed his hands over Heero's smooth firm buttocks, enjoying the shiver that coursed through his lover's body. "I need lube, baby... " Duo murmured, dropping feather light kisses along Heero's spine.   
  
"No! Fuck just use saliva or something! Just please do it now!" he pleaded urgently.   
  
Duo moaned softly, incredibly turned on my Heero's pleading words. The longhaired man spat into his palm and hastily smoothed the saliva over his cock. Without another moments hesitation, he guided his rod slowly into Heero's body.   
  
Duo bit down on his lip hard, eyes rolling back in his head as his aching sex was enveloped slowly into that tight little opening. He panted harshly, clutching Heero's slender hips and slowly pushed deeper inside. A moment after he was fully sheathed, Duo slid out and slammed his entire length inside violently, a strangled moan escaping his lips. Heero groaned loudly, rocking his hips in time with Duo's thrusts.   
  
Soon enough Duo was drilling into him wildly, his head thrown back as loud feral cries escaped his parted lips. Heero moved against his lover and almost unconsciously started to stroke his own abandoned erection roughly. They moved together in erotic sexual bliss for several more moments; Duo pounding mindlessly into Heero and Heero lost in his own world of euphoric mind numbing pleasure. Heero let out a particularly loud scream suddenly, every muscle in his body tightening as he came violently. Duo snapped his hips harder, his keening whines spiraling into all out shrieks as he filled his lover's sweet body with his seed.   
  
Just as they collapsed against each other in a heap of tangled limbs a loud explosion shook the foundation. Duo smiled at Heero evilly. "And let the games begin."  
  
+  
  
Shin had been watching the monitor intently, mesmerized as the two beautiful men made love when he heard the explosion. He was instantly on his feet and rushing out of the office, not even realizing that hidden camera behind him had just burst into flames.   
  
The terrorist swore loudly and ran to the patio. A large section of the wall had been knocked out, and several security guards were inspecting the scene warily. "What the FUCK just happened?" Shin shouted hotly.   
  
"We don't know sir! It just - " Before the stammering young guard could finish his sentence, another louder explosion was heard coming from the garage.  
  
"God DAMNIT!" Shin yelled in frustration. He took a calming breath and stared stonily at his baffled looking guards. "You two find Rick and Dave - search the whole fucking estate for intruders." He snarled furiously. The enraged man jabbed a finger at the remaining guards. "You put out these fucking fires and then find out the cause of this. NOW!" Just as the words left his mouth another loud boom was heard coming from the general vicinity of his bedroom suite.   
  
Shin clenched his hands into fists, already thinking of the way he was going to make the person responsible suffer. Maybe he would cut them to pieces, or burn them alive. A malicious smirk spread out across his face as the familiar feelings of hate and blood lust filled him. Just as he was calming himself, the ceiling rocked with the force of a blast coming from upstairs. Shin stood completely still for a moment before he tore up the long winding staircase.  
  
+  
  
Duo sat on the edge of the bed primly, unconcerned that the mansion seemed to be going up rapidly in flames. Heero had already left the room after dressing hurriedly, going off to do his hacking thing while everyone was distracted. With a bored sigh Duo flopped back on the bed and scowled, idly replaying the scene of Heero's body writhing under him as he waited impatiently for Shin to come up so he could arrest the man and be done with it.   
  
Not two minutes later, Shin burst into the door - eyes wild with anger and confusion. "What the hell is happening? Are you ok? Where's Heero?"  
  
Duo sat up and shrugged; putting on his wide eyed innocent routine. "I don't know! After all the explosions he just ran out of here to see what was going on. He told me to wait here until he knew it was safe."   
  
Shin looked around with a scowl. "I'd like to know what the fuck is going on myself." He growled angrily. "While you two were screwing each other silly, half of my mansion went up in flames!"   
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Duo asked blandly, not even bothering to look sincere.  
  
The older man strode forward and yanked him up roughly. "Now that you mention it, yes you can." And he crushed his lips to Duo's mouth. The violet eyed young man pulled away and made a face.  
  
"Is that all you can think about?" he asked irritably, pulling away from him.   
  
Shin growled and grabbed Duo again. "Since I met you that was all I could think about."   
  
Before he could kiss him again, Duo casually pulled out his gun and pointed it at Shin. "Well, I would put my priorities in order if I were you."  
  
The gray-eyed terrorist froze and his eyes widened. "What is going on?"  
  
Duo smiled prettily and stood up. "You're under arrest Shinny baby." He fished his badge out of the desk, still keeping his gun trained on Shin. "I'm a Preventer."  
  
Shin's eyes widened and his jaw clenched. "You back stabbing little whore!" he shouted and lunged for Duo, fully intending to wring the smaller man's neck. However Duo dodged him easily and with one smooth kick, he had the man on the floor in a writhing mass of pain.   
  
"You won't get out of here alive, my guards - "  
  
"Are dead," Heero said coldly as he walked into the room. "I took care of that myself."  
  
"Oh well, not Rick - he was cute so I let him live," Duo put in with a cheeky grin. He ignored Heero's annoyed look and whipped out a pair of handcuffs. "We can do this two ways Shin-Chan, the easy way or the I knock you out and drag you down the stairs way."  
  
"Or I can kill you," the Japanese ex pilot interjected.   
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Which you won't because it's against mission orders."   
  
Heero glared at him and the longhaired man stuck out his tongue childishly. "Did you get the disk?" he asked as he cuffed a rather resigned and betrayed looking Shin.   
  
The dark haired Preventer nodded. "Nimnu Kanryou."  
  
Duo yanked Shin to his feet roughly and smirked when the terrorist just hung his head. "Then let's get out of here."  
  
+  
  
~ Preventer HQ, Some hours later ~  
  
"Excellent job as usual Yuy, Maxwell. Perhaps I was wrong about not pairing the two of you up in the past," Une said approvingly.   
  
Duo grinned. "This mission was a piece of cake and, yeah, no offense Une but you were wrong. Heero and me work best together."   
  
His lover nodded in agreement.   
  
Une raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I will take that under consideration. Now you two go home and rest up. I expect a full mission report by tomorrow afternoon."   
  
The two young men nodded and headed out of her office. "Well. Hee-chan. I can't say I didn't enjoy that mission." Duo said as he slung an arm around Heero.   
  
The Japanese stared at him silently for a moment. "Let's talk about this Rick thing."  
  
Duo blushed and pulled at the collar of his uniform. "Let's talk about that kiss thing," he countered.   
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Yea that's right 'hmm'. Now let's just go home, take a shower, eat and then make wild passionate love or some other domestic junk like that."  
  
Heero smiled fondly at him and squeezed his shoulder. "Ryoukai."  
  
The two men headed out of the building, the tension that had been between them during the mission was already forgotten.  
  
+  
  
~Old California ~  
  
Rick shifted uncomfortably on the rock that he was sitting on and he looked at his watch again.   
  
"Max sure is late," he mumbled, but continued to sit patiently; convinced that there was no such thing as waiting too long for the object of his infatuation. 


End file.
